


Loving The Commander

by Lexacom



Category: Anya - Fandom, Costia - Fandom, Firstlove, Gustus - Fandom, Heda - Fandom, Lexa/costia - Fandom, Lexaandcostia, The 100 (TV), lexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexacom/pseuds/Lexacom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm writing from Costia's perspective. When she met Lexa and how their relationship develops. It's my first writing something like this in English, so please excuse my grammar mistakes. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it as much I'm enjoying to write it.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing from Costia's perspective. When she met Lexa and how their relationship develops. It's my first writing something like this in English, so please excuse my grammar mistakes. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it as much I'm enjoying to write it.

I cannot help loving her, she looks so calm and at ease when she is sleeping. I never thought that I was going to love somebody the way I love Lexa. Time had pass really fast. I remember a stubborn grounder girl that I met when I was brought to the village to become a healer. I was 12 years old and Lexa was 13. Lexa’s face was covered with mud after sparing with Anya.

 

“Goufa!” Anya scream to her second. “Clean your face, and take the new girl to eat something.”

Lexa nod to Anya and Gustus.

“You can have lunch too. I need to talk with Gustus, so I’ll meet you until tomorrow.”

Lexa nod and start walking towards Costia.

“I’m Lexa, we can have lunch together, and since you take me away from my training I will show you where you’re going to stay. Are you going to be Gustus’s second?” Lexa said looking at Costia’s hazel eyes.

“Thank you. I’m here to become a healer. I don’t know who is going to be my first.”

“Oh! You won’t have a first, you’ll have a diversity of mentors that will help you.” Lexa said while cleaning her face.

 

It was really scary to watch sparing a first with a second, especially because the second was already breathing heavy. Gustus told me that Anya was one of the best warriors and Lexa was lucky to be her second. Lexa was so kind to me; we had lunch and took me to a big tent where I saw a lot of books.

“You’re going to study here all the funny things that healers must know.” Lexa said.

“My name is Costia. Thank you… Lexa…” Costia said with a little of embarrassment.

“Are you ok?” Lexa asked.

“I miss my parents! I, I… I’m sorry.” Costia said crying.

 

Lexa grabbed Costia’s hand and took her to a river near to the village. She hugged her and suddenly felt a weird energy rushing in her bloodstream.

“Don’t cry, I’ll be here if you need something. You’re going to become a great healer and your parents will be proud of you,” Lexa said pushing herself away from Costia.

“I promise I will be the greatest healer in the village,” Costia said.

When Lexa was hugging me, I felt something growing up from the center of my stomach and expanding all over my body. It was weird but it was good.

 

Time was passing so fast; Lexa was getting stronger and wiser everyday. Costia was fast to learn and even she was training to become a healer, Lexa was teaching her to fight.

Lexa was going to turn 15 and a special task was going to be given to her.

 

“Are you afraid?” Costia asked.

“Fear is an illusion. I’m not weak to fall in such temptation.” Lexa reply.

“You look cute when you’re serious.” Costia said smiling. “I’m going to miss you, especially your green eyes and your smile…”

Lexa cheeks blush and silent was the only thing she gave to Costia.

“I will sleep on your bed, so your smell will keep me warm.” Costia said while grabbing Lexa’s hand.

“I… I miss you already… I won’t have a ‘pet’ to bother.” Lexa said mocking Costia.

Lexa’s new task was going to tour 5 clans and fight against the best second in the clan. She had to prove that she was ready to pass to the next level of her training.

 

I remember when Lexa left. She leaned towards me and kissed my cheek. I felt warm and I couldn’t help to say, “I love you.” Lexa smiled and said, “Love is blind. And I’m blind.”

For six months Lexa have been gone. I missed her will all my heart. Everyday after my training pain was greater. When I did not have any kind of training of class, the day was longer than usual and I will stay on her bed all day long wishing to see her.

 

“What is wrong with you goufa?” Gustus asked worried. “Do yu miss your keryon?”

“keryon?” Costia asked confused.

“Yes, your soul. Since Lexa left, you haven’t eaten dessert. You rarely eat to be honest. It is like you soul is gone.” Gustus said. “She will be back soon, don’t worry. I bet my life that she miss you too.”

 

Gustus was right, I felt empty without her. She was my rock, my shelter… my keryon.

“You’re leaving tomorrow to the woods. You’re going to have a major test, and learn to survive in the wilderness without tools but your knowledge.” Lu commanded. “Don’t worry you will have your classmates with you. But I know you’re more capable than they are. So make me proud fisa!”

 

I left before the dawn, I was hoping to see Lexa soon. But I was going to be gone when she returned. I wrote a letter to her and left it on her bed.

_I miss you, I have never miss somebody so much as I miss you_

_Not even my parents_

_You’re the light of my days, you’re the melody of my peace_

_I’m proud of you my keryon_

_Love is blind you said, I don’t mind to be blind_

_ai hod yu in keryon_

_Costia_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hazel eyes

My first two weeks surrounded by the beauty of the land were slow, too slow. I couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa, Am I in love? Do I just miss my friend? Does she love me?   
One evening when Emori and I were gathering herbs to create infusions, a horse approached.  
“Fisa! I have something for you!” Tristan said giving a note to Costia. “Well, I have to return to the Commander with something that proves I gave you the note.”  
“oh! I don’t… here, take this.” Costia hand a bracelet to Tristan.  
As soon as Tristan took Costia’s bracelet he disappeared into the woods.   
I cannot believe that I gave him my mother’s bracelet, but why a note from the commander? Is lexa death? I decided not to read the note because I was scared.  
Another two slow weeks full of misery because of the note, the commander’s note. I need to read the commander’s note…

I miss you too,  
I have die everyday thinking that I cannot protect you while you’re out there.  
But I know you will be ok, you’re stronger than everyone else, including myself.  
Come back soon hazel eyes.  
Leksa.

“Heda… Leksa…” Costia said with pain in her voice.  
“Are you ok fisa? Emori asked.  
“Don’t call me fisa, I’m not a fisa yet. I’m like you, I’m learning.” Costia was sad.  
Costia couldn’t help to be sad because she knew that to be a Commander was not going to be easy and to be in love with the Commander was going to be hard.

Four months away from the village, a year without Lexa, a month away to be 15 years old. Todays is Lexa’s birthday I wish I could be there and hug her. 

“Fisa, let’s go home!” Nyko exclaimed to Costia.  
“I’m not a fisa, no yet.” Costia said.  
“You became a fisa since the day our grand master sent you to the wild. You just prove to be worthy of the title.” Nyko said with serious face. “Now, grab your things and let’s go.”  
“Is lex… the commander there?” Costia’s voice was shy.  
“Yes, we’re going to have a fest!” Nyko said excited.

We were approaching the village and my heart was about to explode, my hands were cold, my feet to heavy and weak. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, every beat of my heart said her name.  
Lexa was giving a speech about how great is to be a Grounder, I did not listen what she said, I just wanted to hug her. But she is the commander; I had to ask permission to speak to her. I needed…

“Costia! Our fisa!” Heda said proudly.  
Costia walked towards Lexa. Lexa grabbed her hand and walked towards her tent. Two tall and muscly guards were at the entry.  
“I don’t want to be disturb. Do not let anyone to get inside.” Lexa commands to the guards.

When Lexa grabbed my hand I felt inside me a growing heat. Time stopped and her green eyes were my salvation, I want to hug her so much. When we were inside her tent, she looked at my eyes and a smile was given to me.  
“I missed you like our land miss the rain every summer. You’re beautiful than before fisa. Your lips full of life and your hazel eyes… green to the enemy, honey to me, gray to the Grounders. Am I blind? You don’t know what you have done to me…” Lexa said slowly placing her arms around Costia.

I couldn’t believe what I was listening. Lexa the Commander was saying that she loves me, or I was dreaming. When her arms pull me against her I could only do one thing… I kissed her, soft lips, my hands on her face. I know time stopped. Lexa’s arms were strong and she was holding me tightly. Her kiss was slowly at the beginning then they grew up faster and her tongue started exploring inside my mouth. My legs were weak and I felt incomplete. My arms were around Lexa’s neck. One of her hands was making her way to my breast…

“Commander!” One of the guards shouted out. “Indra is requesting your presence at the table.”  
Lexa buried her face on my neck and said, “ai hod yu in.” I grabbed her face, looked into her eyes and I said, “ai hod yu in keryon.”  
We spent the night at the table talking about her experience touring and my experience into the woods. Food and wine was flowing. It was my first time drinking wine and I was dizzy and happy. Happy to be with my Commander, happy to know that she loves me.   
“Would you keep me warm tonight my natshana?” Lexa’s voice was magic taking me to heaven.  
“hodnes laik kwelnes, Heda!” Indra said furiously looking to Lexa.  
“Calm down Indra!” Anya said, she was already too happy because of the wine. “Hodnes laik uf.”  
Indra walked away saying, “You two better respect the bonding tradition!”  
Anya hugged us and said between laughs, “I knew it! One day you two finally were going to acknowledge your dumbness! Heda and fisa have a good night!”

Lexa took me to her tent without asking me again. She took my hands and asked me if I want to move to her tent as her ai gadalukot.

“Girlfriend?” Costia said smiling.  
“Well, I cannot ask you for a bounding ceremony right now… Would you…” Lexa was interrupted by Costia’s kiss.  
“Heda, I’m yours!” Costia said leaving kisses on Lexa’s neck. “Grounders’ tradition however… Well, Indra said we must respect the tradition.”  
“I respect you, please stay with me tonight and tomorrow and the next day.” Lexa said taking off Costia’s clothes.


End file.
